


Pardon

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Johnlock [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, F/M, First Love, Heartbreak, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Jealous Sherlock, John and Mary's Wedding, John's Wedding, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Possessive Sherlock, Post-Reichenbach, Post-Wedding, Pre and Post Reichenbach, Reichenbach Feels, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4623297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Sherlock met lui-même les paroles des autres en muet, ses propres mots le sont parfois aussi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pardon

** Désolé de ne pas avoir fait attention. **  
  
Il était le premier. À l'avoir et à être changé. Il l'avait pris comme acquis, _il_ devait être toujours là. _Il_ ne pouvait pas partir. Ça devait être toujours ainsi.  
  
** Désolé de ne l'avoir jamais dit. **  
  
Seulement, lui l'avait quitté. Pas de nouvelle. Une naïveté évidente. Il s'en était ainsi rendu compte.  
  
** Désolé d'être arrivé trop tard. **  
  
Il l'a aimé d'abord. Il était le premier, mais... _Il_ l'a choisi,  elle. Il ne peut le dire.  
  
- Sherlock est en fait le nom d'une fille.


End file.
